One Special Call
by seluau
Summary: Sehun melakukan panggilan melalui acara One Special Call, memanggil Luhan yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke Surga; "Ya, aku mau Sehun." Detik ke 60, senyum Sehun benar merekah kali ini. "Aku masih menunggumu, kita akan menikah… Di kehidupan selanjutnya". HunHan, Selu, Yaoi


Sehun menghela nafas panjang, mencengkram pelan dengan tangan gemetar lututnya yang dibalut jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Keringat dingin membasahi peluhnya, tak pernah ia merasa segugup serta gelisah seperti ini. Mengecek arlojinya—pukul 18.45. "15 menit lagi…" lirihnya, tersenyum tipis pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah 30 menit ia duduk disana sendirian, terkadang mendendangkan irama lagu favoritnya hanya untuk sekedar mengusir sepi.

Ia yakin beratus orang telah datang diluar sana, hal itu membuatnya tak yakin. Apa ia harus melakukan ini? Tapi ini kesempatannya, dan satu-satunya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ia kembali bersenandung. Hingga seseorang membuka tirai disana.

"Sehun-ah, kau siap?" Seorang pria menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tirai, tangannya mendekap erat papan dada dan terdapat _nametag_ yang menggantung di lehernya, Baekhyun, itu namanya.

Sehun lantas berdiri, menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

* * *

"Inilah peserta utama kita yang beruntung hari ini, Oh Sehun! Beri tepuk tangan pemirsa~" Pembawa acara menyorakkan nama Sehun berkali-kali, ia tersenyum lebar dan menyambut Sehun dengan sebuah pelukan. "Selamat datang di acara _One Special Call_ anak muda. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya, nadanya terlampau riang menurut Sehun.

"Lebih dari senang, Mr. Kim," jawab Sehun, membuat para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Mr. Kim seketika memerintahkan semuanya untuk diam. "Baiklah biarkan aku membaca profilmu terlebih dahulu, Oh Sehun, berumur 25 tahun. Wow peserta kita yang paling muda!" ucapan Mr. Kim membuat para penonton terkekeh, tak terkecuali Sehun.

"Baiklah aku tak ingin berbasa-basi, aku yakin seluruh penonton disini serta yang menonton di depan televisi pasti sudah terlanjur penasaran," Mr. Kim tersenyum. "Siapakah orang spesial yang ingin kau hubungi ini?"

Sehun terdiam seketika, kembali mencengkram lututnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Pacarku…"

Para penonton di studio itu seketika terhenyak, sebagian dari mereka bahkan membuat kegaduhan seperti 'Wah, yang benar saja' 'Kasihan sekali pria itu' 'Aku harap ini berjalan lancar'.

Mr. Kim mengusap pelan bahu Sehun setelah berhasil membuat penonton tenang, "Kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, aku harap kau bisa menghubunginya."

Sehun mengangguk, rasanya sesak. Kenapa ia baru menyadari jika ia kesepian.

"Waktunya tidak banyak Sehun, hanya 15 menit. Katakan apapun, asal sesingkat mungkin. Jangan sampai menyesal," tegas Mr. Kim, ia kembali membuat para penonton disana bungkam, karena ini bagian dari peraturannya.

Sehun kembali gugup, tiba-tiba rasanya oksigen disekitarnya menipis. Ia menatap dari samping, Baekhyun, pria itu melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir serta iba. Sehun ingin memeluknya sekarang.

"Aku akan menghitung dari 1 hingga 5, Sehun. Persiapkan dirimu," Mr. Kim kembali memperingatkannya, hingga pria berambut hitam itu memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali.

"Satu," Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar tidak siap.

"Dua," Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Tiga," Kenapa cepat sekali?

"Empat," Katakan halo, ya. Halo.

"Lima…." Halo, aku rindu padamu.

Keadaan hening seketika, Sehun yakin tangannya sudah bergetar. Ia bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas detik jarum yang sengaja diperdengarkan sebagai timer.

"Halo?" Sehun sangat mengenali suara ini. Suara yang lembut, yang setiap malam menemani tidurnya hingga dua tahun lalu. "H-halo…" ucapnya terbata. Ia tak sadar telah meneteskan satu titik air matanya.

"Sehun-ah!" Yang di seberang panggilan menyapanya dengan riang, Sehun kembali menitikkan air matanya. "Aku… rindu," Sehun berusaha menahan isakannya. "Ya, aku tau," Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas pria di seberang tengah tertawa pelan.

Keadaan hening kembali, Sehun masih tak percaya ia bisa menghubungi Luhan, pria yang telah menjadi hidupnya dan telah meninggalkannya sendiri selama dua tahun ini.

"Waktumu tidak banyak kan? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku menunggumu," Sehun berusaha dengan keras menelan gumpalan pahit di tenggorokannya, tapi gagal.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Mr. Kim menatapnya tak percaya, pertanyaan bodoh Sehun. "Maaf… apa kau makan dengan baik Sehun?" Luhan balik bertanya, Sehun tak habis pikir pria ini mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku, Lu?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Keadaan menjadi hening kembali, para penonton terlihat berbisik. Sehun tak peduli.

"Karena waktuku habis, sayang…" Luhan menjawabnya, Sehun terisak, perih hatinya. "Apa kau hidup dengan baik?" Luhan bertanya, suaranya yang lembut membuat Sehun frustasi. "A-aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu," jawabnya, bulir air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Aku yakin kau hidup dengan baik, kau tau. Aku bahkan mulai nyaman hidup disini," Luhan terkekeh, Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Apa pria itu berusaha menghiburnya? Hatinya malah semakin sakit.

Luhan baru saja menyadarinya, "Ah, bukan itu. Maksudku, barangkali kau mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hidup dengan sangat baik Sehun, kau tau nenek Choi tetengga kita? Sekarang aku juga bertetangga dengannya…" Kekehan kecil kembali terdengar, seperti lonceng yang biasa Sehun dengar dari gereja dekat rumahnya.

Tak terasa waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi, Mr. Kim mengingatkannya lewat isyarat. Sehun terkesiap dan menghapus air matanya. "Lu, dengarkan aku sayang,"

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu…"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemanimu kala itu…"

"Andai saja aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat disaat terakhirmu…"

"Aku ingin memelukmu," Sehun kembali berderai air mata. "Apa kau masih menungguku?" isak pria itu pelan. Ia bisa mendengar Luhan yang ikut terisak, "Aku selalu menunggumu…"

"Aku sangat ingin sekali mengatakan ini, aku ingin melamarmu…"

"Menikahlah denganku Luhan…" Sehun mengeluarkan kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah. Ia membukanya, seolah pria kesayangannya berada di hadapannya. "Maukah kau hidup denganku sayang? Menjadi bagian hidupku dan membangun rumah tangga kita bersama," Sehun menunggu prianya, menggigit bibir bawahnya terlampau keras.

Sehun masih menunggu, waktunya tinggal 2 menit lagi.

90 detik lagi, Sehun sudah bersiap dengan penolakan Luhan.

"Ya, aku mau Sehun." Detik ke 60, senyum Sehun benar merekah kali ini. "Aku masih menunggumu, kita akan menikah… Di kehidupan selanjutnya,"

"Aku mengantuk Sehun," Sehun baru menyadari waktunya kurang 20 detik lagi.

"Luhan aku mencintaimu…" Luhan membalas pernyataan cintanya dengan sebuah gumaman panjang. Seperti inikah detik-detik ditinggal pergi seseorang untuk selamanya?

"Luhan, aku-"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, selamat tinggal Oh Sehun…"

* * *

Luhan adalah seorang pengidap kanker stadium akhir saat ia mengenal pria bernama Oh Sehun. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat mereka jatuh cinta.

Hingga suatu malam, Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada pria bermata indah itu. Luhan menjawab iya dan mereka berciuman sepanjang malam.

Sehun tak pernah tau apa yang pria terkasihnya idap, yang ia tau pria itu selalu tersenyum dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Hingga suatu saat, rambut cokelat indahnya mulai rontok dan Luhan hanya bisa terbaring lemah karena ia mimisan sepanjang malam. Sehun membawanya ke rumah sakit dan mengetahui kenyataannya.

Luhan terkena kanker otak stadium akhir, dan selama ini ia tidak berani memeriksakan dirinya. Sehun menangis kala itu, ia tak ingin kehilangan pria kesayangannya. Ia memaksa dokter untuk melakukan apa saja, asal Luhan selamat.

Kekasihnya dioperasi dua tahun lalu, sebelumnya Sehun selalu menggenggam tangannya erat. Membisikkan kata cinta setiap ada kesempatan dan tak ingin melepaskan rengkuhannya dari pria sedetikpun.

Hari itupun tiba, Sehun selalu rajin berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk pria terkasihnya. Sehun bukan pria religius, ia bahkan tak benar-benar mempercayai keberadaan Tuhan. Hingga suatu saat mengenal dan mencintai Luhan, ia yakin Tuhan mengirimkan satu dari sekian banyak malaikatnya yang bernama Luhan untuk menyadarkannya.

Sehun tidak benar-benar menunggu waktu operasi Luhan, saat itu ia sibuk mencari cincin pernikahan untuk melamar pria itu dengan Baekhyun, sahabatnya. Ia mendapatkan panggilan dari seorang suster, bahwa operasinya gagal.

Pria itu tak yakin seberapa cepat ia berlari ke rumah sakit. Sesampainya ia disana, Luhan sudah di berada di kamar jenazah. Tubuhnya dibalut selimut putih, dengan wajah sangat pucat.

Sehun kehilangan malaikat dengan wajah yang berseri-serinya, yang selalu menyambutnya kala ia pulang ke rumah kecil mereka, yang selalu memeluknya setiap malam dan menyanyikan senandung lembut yang ia yakin terdengar hingga surga.

Luhan adalah segalanya, ia tak yakin selama 2 tahun ini benar-benar hidup tanpa pria itu. Baekhyun membantunya untuk bangkit kembali, Sehun berhutang banyak pada pria itu. Meski demikian Sehun tak bisa melupakan Luhan.

Sehun hanya mencintai Luhan.

Meski Baekhyun mulai mencintainya.

* * *

"Terima kasih, hyung," Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan menuju rumah masih-masing. Sangat lucu, mereka hidup di zaman yang biasa disebut masa depan. Mereka bisa saja pulang dengan mobil masing-masing, di tahun 2115 siapa yang tidak mempunyai mobil yang bisa jadi segala hal seperti robot? Nihil.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih? Kau bahkan tidak merespon perasaanku…" sindir Baekhyun, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku kira kau sahabatku…" Baekhyun dari kejauhan menunduk, ia masih berjalan. Jujur hatinya sakit, selalu ditolak? Ia sudah berikan segalanya pada Sehun. Kenapa harus pria itu? Pria itu bahkan tak bisa lepas dari masa lalunya yang sekarang sudah di surga.

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar teriakan Sehun, kejadiannya berlalu begitu cepat. Ia menyangka nyawanya melayang kala itu juga, yang ia tau sekarang tubuhnya tersungkur di trotoar. Sehun mendorongnya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang bersimbah darah, pria itu meregang nyawa. Baekhyun mendekap pria itu, tangisannya membasahi kaos putih milik Sehun. "Aku akan menyusulnya hyung," lirih pria bersurai hitam ini.

Sehun merasa sangat mengantuk, ia memejamkan matanya dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, Baekhyun sudah pergi. Seseorang menggenggam tangannya erat, "Sehun-ah, kau datang…" ia memeluk erat pria itu, Luhan.

"Kau menungguku?" Sehun mengusap surai cokelat pria itu, dibalas dengan kekehan merdu yang membuat perutnya tergelitik. "Hey, tentu saja! Ayo kita menikah, Sehun!"

Di depan altar, Sehun dan Luhan mengikat janji suci selamanya di surga.

 _-fin-_

* * *

waddahel is dis, aku ngga jago angst kalo boleh jujur. but at least aku nangis bombai nulis ini, ngebayanginnya ituloh. -"

follow ya yolobun: **seiuau** on twitter, askfm: **sebeun**


End file.
